


A Beast at Heart

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: MCU fairytales [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Steve Rogers, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: No one had seen Tony Stark in years, until Steve gets promoted to the top floor of the tower. Can he face the beast living there? Or will he be scarred for life?A beauty and the beast AU((This is a one shot and in no way related to the other stories in these series.))





	A Beast at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic!! Enjoy!!

Tony knew he wasn't a good person.

He was vain, arrogant, selfish, greedy, and most of all; naive.

For years he designed weapons and not once did he bother to check if things were being handled decently. Oh no, he made bombs that could take out entire cities, and he didn't care where they went. He blindly assumed the "right" people were buying, never doubting his right hand man.

He should have checked.

He should have stopped drinking.

He should have-

Well, it didn't really matter now anyway. Even with his genius brain he couldn't change the past.

Besides, no one had seen the engineer since he stopped the weapon production and locked himself away in his tower.

It had been chaos at first; press constantly standing outside Stark tower hoping to catch a glimpse of the genius, but their efforts were wasted. One day Tony had cut off half of SI's contracts and signed new ones covering clean energy and commercial technology, and the next day he was gone.

Months passed and the press slowly moved on. Months turned into years and aside from the occasional person wondering what happened to the billionaire, the world moved on.

The top floors of Stark tower were never entered, and no one spoke of the CEO again.

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers had once promised his dying mother to work hard and follow his dreams. And even though he was a man of his word, he was struggling to make his promise a reality.

Student loans, combined with massive medical bills, forced the aspiring artist to work at a boring 9 to 5 office job. It wasn't all bad, his best friend was working at the same company and their bills were being paid. Then again, Steve hoped that there was more to life than getting coffee and making copies of boring reports for his boss. Even though miss Carter was nice to work for, his tasks tended to be unbearably dull.

So maybe the blond couldn't follow his dreams, but he could still work hard. And so it wasn't long before he got promoted.

"Office 12-01, V. Potts." Steve read out loud as he stood outside the massive SI tower. He had a meeting with his new boss in half an hour, and all he had was a note with a name and an office number.

Luckily it wasn't hard to find and after a brief talk, which had Steve trembling in his seat, he was officially hired as someone's P.A.

Steve still wasn't sure how that happened.

"Any questions?"

The blond swallowed thickly before speaking up. "Yes miss, I do apologise but I seem to have missed who exactly I'll be working _for_?"

A small smile formed on Pepper's lips. "I'm afraid that's... classified. I will not be able to give out any information until you've signed a nondisclosure agreement. The identity of your new boss cannot be leaked. However, you are always welcome to talk to me if anything bothers you." She spoke kindly and without hesitation.

Steve frowned lightly, this was pretty odd after all. However, he wasn't one to complain, and it was probably just some secret investor who needed a hand but didn't want anyone to know he existed. "Alright, then I would like to sign the agreement."

Pepper smiled again and handed him a thin stack of paper. "Read these through first, if you'd still like the job, you can come return them signed tomorrow and start immediately."

Steve got up and shook Pepper's hand, a stubborn look on his face. "Then I'll see you tomorrow ma'am."

As the new assistant left her office, miss Potts sat down and smiled. "Oh you'll do nicely." She muttered satisfied.

 

* * *

 

Bucky didn't understand why Steve was so set on this promotion. Yes it paid more, but it was all the way in Manhattan and he didn't even know who he would be working for! And the job description was so vague, what if it turned out he had to, like, blow some old dude? That could _totally_ happen.

Natasha may claim the contract safe and pretty basic, but Bucky stood by his claim that she was a spy, so she couldn't be trusted. Anyway, Bucky was suspicious. Why would some random secretary suddenly get promoted to some secret rich boss? It made no sense.

Of course Steve just told him to suck it and -after reading the contract thoroughly- signed it.

And so, the next day, Steve packed his lunch, wished his roommate and best friend a good day, and left for his new job.

 

* * *

 

Miss Potts did not seem surprised when Steve walked into her office at nine o'clock sharp with the contracts already signed. She simply smiled and had a copy made of the signed papers, handing Steve the copy and keeping the original for the company.

"You'll be working a few floors up, so allow me to walk you there as I explain some more." The new CEO of SI said calmly.

Steve nodded and followed her out of her office and into the elevator.

"Now, firstly I must remind you once again that the identity of your boss is to remain a secret. If this leaks, the company will make sure your life is ruined. Is that understood?" There was a hint of venom in her voice, but Steve mostly noticed the protective shine in her eyes. She must care for this person or she wouldn't be so passionate about protecting his identity.

"Yes ma'am, I understand. I won't tell a soul I promise." And he meant it. Whoever this was, they must have a good reason to keep hidden, and Steve was hardly one to judge.

After a tense few seconds where Pepper stared at him until he swallowed nervously, she smiled and nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Good, now, I know you have experience as a P.A., Carter had only good things to say about you. This job won't be too different. Your new boss is... eccentric. He has a certain disease that makes his appearance rather shocking, and therefore he never goes out. It will be your job to assist him with his paperwork, and also to make sure he stays alive."

At Steve's shocked expression she quickly elaborated. "He's a genius but often forgets to eat or sleep. You have full permission to drag him out of his workshop and shove some Chinese food down his throat."

This only confused Steve more. He didn't mind being a glorified babysitter to a weird, sick, workaholic genius, but he could hardly see himself force his boss to do anything. It was his _boss_.

"Don't worry, he can't fire you. Only I can. If he starts rambling about firing you, or me for that matter, just call me and I'll take care of it."

Ah, so he was actually more or less working for Pepper. That made things a lot simpler.

Pepper smiled again when Steve relaxed a little and handed him a phone. The newest StarkPhone to be exact. "You'll need this. It's yours, consider it a signing bonus. Now, it has an AI installed who can help you with whatever you need, though you should have met Jarvis already since he's also installed in our downtown office. It also gives you access to a work account to pay for whatever your boss may want you to get. Or actually," Pepper briefly stopped talking as the doors opened and they got out. "actually it is for whatever he _needs_ _,_ not _wants_."

Steve couldn't stop the small chuckle. No matter who his boss was or what he looked like, Steve had the feeling this job would be fun.

 

* * *

 

As the two stopped before a double door with an electronic lock, Steve looked out the window and only now realised how high up they were. This must be pretty close to the penthouse...

He focused back on Pepper when she cleared her throat. "I know I already warned you, but please keep calm. Whatever it is you think he's going to look like, you'll be wrong." She seemed serious and a little worried, and so Steve nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind ma'am, but I'd like to believe I don't judge a book by its cover." The new Personal Assistant said confidently.

And with that, Pepper opened the door.

 

* * *

 

"Tony! Tony it's me, I brought your new P.A., come meet him." Pepper didn't hesitate to speak up as she entered the surprisingly clean and light room. It seemed to be some sort of living room, though Steve thought it didn't look very lived in.

The sound of something breaking broke the silence, coming from what Steve thought would be the kitchen.

"Pep! A little warning would be nice!" A male voice shouted back, only serving to make miss Potts roll her eyes.

"Jarvis warned you Tony, now act like the adult you are and get over here."

Steve was not really paying too much attention to Pepper's expressions, just trying to remember why the name Tony rang a bell.

Shuffled footsteps could be heard and Steve steeled himself for whatever he was going to see. He heard a pause in the footsteps, a mumbled "might as well get it over with", before his new boss stepped around the corner.

To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the year.

Before him stood... well... a _creature._

Steve recognised a basic humanoid shape somewhere in it, but the shoulders were hunched, the arms out of proportion to the body, and most noticeable, he was completely covered in hair. Large fangs poked out from over his lip, and his nails were long and dark, almost claw-like.

Where he had expected someone with a grow defect or maybe a weird skin disease, this would never have crossed his mind. Another thing standing out, was the blue light emitting from his chest, bright and flickering slightly.

"Tadaa, please keep the screaming to a minimum, you'll scare the bots." The beast- no, _man_ , said dryly.

Steve just blinked surprised. "I- This wasn't what I expected." He admits honestly, trying not to freak out.

The man before him grins, his fangs showing clearly, and holds out a claw to shake. "Trust me, neither did I. Nice to meet you Steve." He said as he shook Steve's hand. "The name is Stark, Tony Stark."

 

* * *

 

He was working for Tony Stark.

Who looked like he was half animal.

The billionaire genius no one has seen in years.

Tony freaking Stark.

Okay so maybe Steve was freaking out a little. After a strange first day that mostly consisted on getting to know the lay-out of the top two floors, talking to Jarvis, and bringing Mister Stark lunch, Steve had gone home in a daze.

He sat down on his couch and didn't say a word, caught in a loop of _what the fuck_.

Bucky seemed worried when he arrived from work and found Steve staring ahead.

"What the hell happened?"

"I- I can't tell you. Classified." Steve muttered still in shock. How was this his life? How did he end up working for one of the smartest and richest men on the planet?

Because even Steve, who was often teased by his lack of knowledge on pop culture and gossip, knew who Tony Stark was. Everyone knew the story of how he returned from Afghanistan and shut down the weapon branch of Stark Industries, how he disappeared after his tower was completed and never was seen by anyone ever again. And yet, designs kept coming. Patents kept appearing. Someone in SI was still creating mind blowing tech under at least a dozen different names.

Apparently it wasn't some new crazy genius. It was an old crazy genius.

Tony Stark was still alive and still designing technology. Oh, and he was also cursed. Obviously.

Jarvis had explained it to the best of his abilities. (And wasn't that another weird thing? Since when did computer programs have conversations?) When aliens attacked New York a few years ago, (seriously, aliens, what the _hell_ ), they were lead by a sorcerer. And while he was defeated, he cursed Tony during their fight. No one quite knew what the curse did until Tony suddenly woke up looking like he did.

The sorcerer's brother, a Norse God ( _seriously_ ), was trying to find a cure. In the mean time, all Steve had to know was that the light in Tony's chest was _very_ important and he had to make sure it didn't get damaged.

Honestly, if Steve hadn't seen half of this stuff in person, he would have assumed miss Potts got hit on the head.

"-earth to Stevie, hello!"

Steve snapped out of his shock when someone flicked his nose. "Hey!"

"Oh look, he lives." Bucky said dryly even though there was a hint of worry in his voice that would only be noticed by those who knew him.

Steve just rolled his eyes and stretched out with a groan. How long had he been sitting still?

"So your new job is classified... blink twice if you're in danger." The brunet whispered a little mockingly.

Of course Steve just stared straight at him until he got the point and sighed.

"Look Buck, don't worry alright? My job isn't dangerous, nor uncomfortable. I was just surprised that's all. I have a bit of an... odd boss. No need to worry." Steve promised honestly. After getting over the initial shock, the blond realised he had no reason to see this as anything but a new job. Tony seemed like a decent person, and he mostly lived off vegetable smoothies (Steve checked), hardly anything to be scared of.

Bucky nodded reluctantly but made him promise to tell someone if things turned dangerous.

Steve promised, threw a pillow at his best friend, and got up to make some dinner.

 

* * *

 

The next weeks were chaotic, and strange, and amazing.

Steve enjoyed his new job. Not one day was the same and stopping Tony from blowing up the lab quickly became a specialty. That would be fun to put on his resume.

It was always a challenge to get Tony (he quickly stopped calling him Mister Stark after almost starting a panic attack) to eat or sleep. Steve quickly figured out that as long as he left snacks everywhere, Tony would eat without even realising it, just picking up whatever was nearby.

Sleeping was a whole different thing.

Because Steve hadn't realised Tony was sleeping badly until he found the genius dead on his feat, staring at his screen but not doing anything. That's when Jarvis informed him that he hadn't slept in roughly five days.

And so aside from making Tony sign things and leaving food everywhere, Steve now made Tony nap if he hadn't slept.

It was mostly surprising that aside from muttering about Jarvis being a traitor, Tony actually listened to him.

What was possibly even more surprising was how quickly Steve got used to seeing his hairy boss. Sure, it was odd to help out Mister Stark with things because his claw-like hands couldn't quite manage to grab onto a small screw, but not as odd as the blond had expected.

In a world with aliens and magic, fangs and a fur almost seemed normal.

So as time passed, Steve divided the days into three groups. The Normal days; feed the guy, make him nap, go home. The Good days; listening to the enthusiastic engineer explain what he was doing and watching a crooked smile form, a rare spark of joy in his eyes. And lastly, Bad days. Days where Tony didn't want Steve close, would lock him out and ignore him.

At first, Steve didn't know what to do. Over time he learnt it was best to go into the workshop silently, leave food everywhere, and leave again. Because the first time Steve walked in on a bad day was not a pleasant memory...

 

* * *

 

"Tony? I brought bagels from that little bakery you like so much." Steve says cheerfully as he walks into a surprisingly dark workshop. Tony isn't in his usual spot, nor is he laying under one of his cars... The lack of loud music leaves an eery silence behind, making goosebumps form on Steve's arms. "Tony?" He tries again.

The blond gets startled when he hears something fall on his right, turning around and almost screaming when Tony is standing right before him. As is, he clasps his chest and breaths deep. "Tony, sorry, you startled me."

Where Steve expected a teasing grin, he got an actual growl. It made him flinch slightly, as Tony was hunched over and growling softly, appearing much more animalistic than usual.

"Wha-" but whatever he wanted to ask was cut off with a louder growl. Steve stepped back and dropped his bagels. "I'm sorry." He whispered as be backed up further.

That's when he noticed the pain in those dark brown eyes. Guilt and agony. Even as Steve left, breathing heavy and hands trembling, he couldn't forget those eyes.

That night, he dreamt of being chased through the woods, growls echoing behind him, getting closer and closer. When he finally turned around the look, there was just a man. A gorgeous man with dark brown eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was another bad day, so Steve was sitting in the living room, reading through some emails to fill the hours before dinner. He had just sneaked some blueberries into the workshop, leaving little bags all over the place, and left the tormented man to his own devices.

 

 

On days like these, Steve wouldn't even see Tony, aside from some glimpses of fur. It's why he was so surprised to hear the familiar footsteps coming close. His breathing stuttered. Did he have to leave? Tony never came into the living room... What changed? Would he be angry? Would his eyes fill with pain again?

 

 

Tony seemed almost shy as he peaked around the corner. When he saw Steve he froze, and so the blond gave a soft smile, not wanting to startle the cursed man.

 

 

"Can we talk?" Tony asked softly, and even though Steve was surprised, he nodded without hesitation.

 

 

"Of course mi- Tony. Would you like something to drink while we do?"

 

 

After a moment's hesitation, Tony nodded. And so Steve headed to the kitchen to make them both some coffee. Tony gingerly sat down at the breakfast bar and immediately appeared a bit more at ease. Steve was glad the more familiar room helped calm the man down a little.

 

 

"So what did you want to talk about Sir?" Steve asked politely, making Tony pull a face and sigh.

 

 

"It's about- well-" Tony scratched through the long fur on his neck and sighed. "You've clearly caught on to my, well, bad days? And I wanted to explain it. And apologise."

 

 

Steve wrapped his hands around his mugs and frowned lightly. "You do not have to apologise Sir, I understand-"

 

 

The blond cut himself off at Tony's mildly amused sceptical look and huffed. "You're right, I don't understand. But it's fine really, everyone has bad days sometimes." Like Bucky, who would refuse to get out of bed on Bad Days. Or Natasha, who went to the shooting range. Or Steve himself, who would sketch until his fingers cramped.

 

 

Tony looked at Steve knowingly before replying. "Still, you've been incredibly good at your job, and you've dealt with my shit without explanation. I just- Jarvis told you about the curse right? And- Well, some days, it's more? I- It's harder to- fight off the instincts. And- shit, it's not an excuse. But I wanted to apologise, for what happened that first time. I'm sorry for scaring you. And I'm glad you stayed after." There was a twitch in Tony's limbs as he spoke, as if he was cutting off subconscious movements continually.

 

 

Instincts? Steve had never thought about that before. Jarvis did explain the curse, how it turned Tony's DNA halfway animalistic. But aside from the obvious physical changes, nothing had appeared different. "No Sir, it's alright. I wasn't scared, just startled. If I may ask... I just- Jarvis mentioned people were working on a cure?"

 

 

Tony's face fell slightly and he stared at the mug in his hands. "Yeah, they've been working on it for years now. I doubt anything will pop up soon. Guess I'll be stuck with furballs for a while longer." The genius jokes bitterly, making Steve grimace.

 

 

"I'm sure they'll find something soon." The PA reassures his boss before getting up, excusing himself, and getting back to work.

 

 

Tony takes a sip of coffee, sighing and pulling his shirt aside to look at the blue gem in his chest, dimmed and dull and flickering on and off randomly. "Let's hope so."

 

* * *

 

 

Tony liked Steve. Which was rare, since he hated most people. Or, they hated him and so he automatically disliked them. But Steve was different. He didn't run off screaming after all.

 

 

No he actually stuck around even after his disastrous bad days. Honestly, after scaring the poor guy out of the workshop, Tony had totally expected to get a call from Pepper saying Steve quit. But no. He still showed up the next day with his bagels.

 

 

Now the liking was a problem, because it meant Tony didn't want Steve to leave. He knew everyone always left eventually, but now his stupid brain hoped Steve would be the one to stay.

 

 

Stupid right? Right.

 

 

Maybe he should tell Steve the truth about the cure. While Thor was actually looking for a back up cure, Tony knew what the main solution was.

 

 

Like he was stuck in a fairy tale, the curse would be broken if someone loved him enough to promise eternity. Or that's what the bullshit curse said anyway. Promise eternity. He thought about telling Pepper, she would probably marry him to cure him. But then she would be stuck with him forever and he didn't want to do that to her. She deserved better.

 

 

So did Steve. No matter what Tony might be feeling. No matter how hard his stupid instincts might be pushing for him to reach out and hold the PA close forever, the genius pushed it down. It's why he scared Steve off on bad days. So no one would ever realise the full truth about his curse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I discovered the truth about your curse."

 

 

Well shit.

 

 

"Hey there point break, what brings you back to earth?" So Thor was back, and the first thing he said after crashing through a window was making Tony feel woozy.

 

 

"Son of iron, do not change the subject. I found my brother and he confessed the nature of your curse." The alien prince was pointing at Tony with his hammer and honestly, Tony was tense as fuck.

 

 

"Right. And that would be...?" the genius spoke as he headed to the bar to pour himself a drink. A situation so similar to the one he had with Loki, and yet so different. First of all, he wasn't as terrified. Secondly, it was a lot more difficult to pour a drink with his shitty claw hands.

 

 

"It is but a curse of love. The cure is so simple! I cannot believe I have missed it! Mother would be most displeased with my lack of thought."

 

 

Well shit. Let's just add mommy issues to the list of shit going wrong today. "Don't worry about it big guy, you found the cure now right? Better late than never and all that."

 

 

Please let it be an easy cure. Please let it be easy...

 

 

"Ah yes! Of course! You must simply find a romantic partner! One to spend a life time with. I believe once your romantic intend is set, a simple kiss would suffice to trigger your release!"

 

 

A true love kiss???? Was he kidding???

 

 

"You've got to be kidding me. What is this? Some sort of fairy tale?? I'm not going to find some true love looking like this??" He was a monster, inside and out. How the fuck would he ever find someone who would actually want to spend the rest of their life with them? "Thanks for the effort point break, but I'll live out my time and that will be it."

 

 

With those words, the genius downed his drink and slammed his glass down too hard, shattering it in pieces. "Fuck", he mumbled annoyed. The light in his chest was not doing great. It was flickering more often, and dimmed more and more each day. At this pace, Jarvis estimated he only had about a month left, maybe two. Impossible to find someone to love him for, well, him. Not his former looks or ever growing fortune.

 

 

Thor just looked sad but realised Tony didn't want to talk anymore so he said they would talk more tomorrow and left for his guest room a few floors below.

 

 

Once alone, Tony realised his hand was bleeding and sighed, what a shitty day. As he looked through the kitchen cupboard for a first aid kit, he heard a knock on the open door.

 

 

"Tony? Are you alright?"

 

 

What was Steve still doing here? "I thought you went home already."

 

 

The blond just looked at him for a second, to the floor covered in drips of blood, and back to him.

 

 

"I cut my hand", Tony mumbled as he stepped aside so Steve could grab the kit.

 

 

A minute later the beast was sitting on the couch while Steve carefully wrapped his hand after disinfecting it. That had been interesting since Tony had actually growled at him and the PA had just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

 

"I had to hand in my hours to miss Potts," Steve said to break through the silence. At Tony's questioning look he elaborated, "that's why I'm still here. I came to check up on you before going home. I'm glad I did."

 

 

Another moment of silence until Steve finished and put the rest of the supplies back in the kit. When he stood up and headed for the door, Tony cleared his throat.

 

 

"I'm also glad you came back."

 

 

Such a simple statement took him so much energy and courage. But it was worth everything to see Steve turn back and smile.

 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Tony. Don't forget to sleep."

 

 

"Right, goodnight Steve."

 

 

"Goodnight Tony."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Steve didn't mind the long commute from Brooklyn to Manhatten. He got paid really well and his travel expenses were covered fully. So he had to get up earlier got home later, but he never had to worry about paying rent. Even better, he could take some of the worry off of Bucky's shoulders.

 

 

That being said, it was only a matter of time before something went wrong during the hour long commute and he got to work late. And indeed, when the weather turned shit, his train was delayed more often than not until eventually he missed his transfer and ended up running through the halls of the tower with his coffee and his hair a complete mess.

 

 

"Sorry I'm late Tony, trains were a mess. I'll make it up by working a little longer!" were the first words out of his mouth when he found Tony, in his workshop as usual. Before Tony could actually say anything, Steve frowned at the disheveled state the genius was in. "You haven't slept yet."

 

 

Tony held his hands up in defense. "Maybe, but I did just discover a new element so I think I deserve a break."

 

 

That made Steve freeze. "You- you invented a new element??"

 

 

"Discovered," Tony corrected with a grin, brown eyes amused as he finally saw Steve in a state other than perfectly composed. "Is that coffee for me?"

 

 

Steve snapped out of his shock and nodded, handing the cup to Tony and sitting down for the first time since he left this morning.

 

 

"So why do you take the train?"

 

 

It was almost amusing how confused Tony sounded at the idea of someone using the train to get to work. So obviously Steve smiled a little before answering, "I don't own a car, and I wouldn't be able to park anywhere close anyway. Besides, the fastest way to get here during rush hour is by train."

 

 

Tony sipped from his coffee, humming content at the bitter taste. "Okay but that's like, a forty minute train ride?"

 

 

"Forty-seven to be exact, sir." Jarvis intercepted with his usual sass.

 

 

The beast rolled his eyes and took another sip. "Anyway, why don't you just crash here in the weekends? We have some apartments set aside for staff. They're not huge, but I'm assuming it will be a lot easier to just walk up a few floors than to take the train every morning." Tony was clearly in a good mood, it must be one of his good days.

 

 

Steve was glad, since those good days seemed to be rather rare. That being said, he couldn't accept such an offer. "I appreciate it sir, but I wouldn't be able to afford two apartments. And SI generously covers my traveling fee so really it's no-"

 

 

Tony tilted his head slightly, Steve thought it was cute, which he really shouldn't think about.

 

 

"Hey, who said anything about afford? Obviously we won't make you pay for it. Jarvis? Get one of the empty apartments cleaned and ready for Stevie." Tony grinned at Steve's shocked face before turning back to look at his work. "Don't worry, we'll still cover your train costs going home for the weekend."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After being thanked a million times, the cursed man sent his PA off to go get some groceries. He needed some space, some time alone without his clever assistant.

 

 

With Steve gone, Tony could think more clearly. Whenever the PA would be close, Tony's instincts screamed at him to do weird shit. Like drag Steve to his bed. Or _nuzzle_ him. It freaked Tony the fuck out.

 

 

Obviously his human brain appreciated the view. Steve was adorable, a cute firecracker who would probably kick his ass if he ever called him that.

 

 

Not to mention, Steve was kind and caring. Even more stubborn than Tony.

 

 

Tony had a crush, and he hated it with a burning passion.

 

 

He swallowed thickly and looked at the new element he discovered. It would be the last big achievement of his life. He'd be gone soon and hopefully this would be one good thing he could leave behind.

 

 

He couldn't even say he worked on it with selfless intentions. He had hoped the new element could help divert some stress off the gem in his chest. But it still wasn't enough. Magic was cruel and even with the new cover, Tony was dying quickly. So he had to act fast.

 

 

As he looked at his screen, he opened his testament. Steve had been added. The one person who could deal with Tony on a daily basis. He would get some stocks, some money, a part of the tower. He'd be a rich man.

 

 

Tony opened a new file and typed a quick message. He couldn't cry anymore, but his heart ached as he added the note to the will for Steve to get after he died. He had already written similar notes to Pepper, Rhodey, and even Bruce and Thor.

 

 

> _Steve,_

>  
> 
> _When you read this, I'll be gone. I'm sorry for everything._  
>  _I'm leaving you enough money so you'll never have to worry about anything ever again._  
>  _On one condition; use it to chase your dreams._  
>  _You've told me you love to draw. Go back to college, hell, buy yourself a museum and just put your own work on the walls. You damn well deserve it._
> 
>   _Just don't mourn me. It's not worth your time._
> 
>   _Wherever I'll end up, I'll miss you._
> 
>  

> _Love, Tony_

 

 

  
For a moment he hesitated, claws hovering over the word 'love'. He sighed and deleted it, leaving just his name. Steve didn't deserve to be burdened with that. Tearful declarations of love on a deathbed should be saved for people who both loved eachother. Not for unrequited crushes.

  
And especially not when Steve would undoubtedly hate him for what he would do soon...

 

* * *

 

Tony coughed harshly. There were no cliche drops of blood left on a white handkerchief, but the gem in his chest did flicker weakly. It was barely shining anymore.

It was only a matter of days now, and he had postponed things for too long. It was just so easy to fall into a comfortable routine with Steve.

With him living in the tower during the week, the blond tended to stay longer. He would make sure Tony ate dinner as well, even join him sometimes. They would talk about things other than work. Like Steve's art and his friends, or Tony's robots and the other Avengers. It even eased Tony's instincts to have Steve living in the tower, where Tony knew it was safe.

They were getting closer. And Tony had to cut it off.

He should have kept his distance from Steve, but it was hard when he would swoon at just a look of those blue eyes.

Tony sighed and rested a hand over his cold heart. What a selfish beast he was.

When the door to his workshop opened and Steve walked in, all bright eyes and carrying food, Tony almost stopped himself again.

But he had dragged it on for too long. So what if he hadn't had a hug from anyone but Pepper and Rhodey in years? So what if Steve smiled at him whenever he walked in? So what if Tony's heart felt just a little warmer whenever Steve was near?

Steve had to go.

Steve was too sweet, too kind and caring. With a heart the size of Manhattan. If Tony died, he would be hurt.

Of course, if Tony pissed him off, insulted and fired him, chased him away, he wouldn't be too hurt.

He might even be glad his asshole boss was dead.

 

"Rogers, we need to talk."

 

The lack of cheesy nickname threw Steve off, but he simply sat down and waited patiently, it was probably just a bad day, right?

"This isn't working. Your contract is ending in a month and SI won't be extending it." Tony went straight to the point, he wouldn't be able to extend this any more than necessary.

"What?" Steve looked confused above all else. "I don't understand? I thought things were going great?"

Tony scoffed and used everything he remembered about his press days to appear nonchalant and arrogant, instead of heartbroken. "You would have thought wrong. Things have gotten way too personal. We aren't friends. You work for me. Potts might claim otherwise, but I'm still the one who's signing all the checks. I needed an assistant to bring me stuff and fetch my dirty laundry, not one to try and get friendly."

The words clearly hurt Steve, just like Tony intended. They hurt so much more than any mistaken growl ever could.

Of course the stubborn blond would never show it. He just got up and dumped the food he brought on Tony's desk. "I'll come back tomorrow when you're not acting like a di-"

"No!!" Tony got up and made himself look as large and intimidating as possible. If Steve came back tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from begging for forgiveness. "I want you to get out. I never want to see you again. You have until the end of the month to pack your stuff, now leave!!" Tony actually growled hard enough to make Steve flinch.

The smaller man backed up and fled the workshop.

Tony sank down on his chair and buried his face in his claws. He was a monster. He would die alone, just as he deserved. And Steve would be able to live a happy life without mourning him.

Without mourning a beast.

 

* * *

 

Just as Tony ordered, Steve didn't show his face again.

Tony was alone and no matter how much Pepper shouted, he wouldn't change his mind.

He had just a few days left anyway.

By now, he could barely stand without support, he was stuck in his bedroom as the gem in his chest faded more with each passing minute.

Rhodey was flying in to spend some time with him in his last days. His best friend knew him too well and didn't respond to his cursing and shouting. Tony had even growled at Pepper to try and get her to leave, but she had just gotten a little teary eyed while telling him nothing he could say would make her leave.

She had just left the room to get some more coffee downstairs, but really she needed a small break to pull herself together.

Her best friend was dying and there was no cure. Thor had returned and said something about matters of the heart, but she didn't understand.

She would visit him again, and see if there really wasn't anything he could do.

While standing in the elevator, the doors opened halfway to a stubborn looking Steve. 

"Mister Rogers." The CEO greeted surprised. She didn't know exactly what happened between him and Tony, but she could guess. Tony cared for Steve, so he had chased him away, like he had tried to do with her and Rhodey.

"Miss Potts. May I speak with you for a minute?" Ever so polite, even though he didn't really wait for her answer but just joined her in the elevator.

"Of course, I do hope your last paycheck arrived without an issue?" She might have added a zero to the amount, as a silent apology to the way Tony had acted.

Apparently it hadn't pleased Steve, since he pulled a sour face. "Yes, well, aside from the typing error which I'm sure will be fixed without an issue. That's not why I'm here. When I started here, you said I worked for you. Not for Tony. And he wouldn't be able to fire me. And yet, he did. Out of nowhere. I'd like to know why."

Pepper admired his stubborn nature, which had been the reason for hiring him in the first place. Honestly any other assistant would have walked out ages ago. But Steve stayed, was good at his job, and became a friend to Tony.

The CEO took a breath and kept her eyes on the elevator door as she answered. "As you know, mister S- Tony's health has been... Questionable at best. It appears he had been getting worse lately."

She heard Steve gasp softly next to her. "Oh... So he-"

"He has been trying to push away the people that care for him. Yes." Pepper added, straight to the point to avoid bursting into tears.

They stood in silence for a while, the elevator rising slowly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Steve asked softly.l

Pepper finally looked at him and smiled, the moisture in her eyes betrayer the pain she felt. "You may join me, I'm visiting Thor to make sure there is no cure we can try."

It was a long shot. The answer was most likely no, but Pepper had to try. And judging by the stubborn twitch in Steve's jaw, he would be right there with her.

 

* * *

 

"As I said, lady Potts, there is a cure. Anthony merely has to find love."

Pepper was pacing the floor, tense and stressed. The clicking of her heels echoed through Steve's skull as the world seemed to spin around him.

No wonder Tony had given up. Finding a true love's kiss? At least he didn't have to kiss a frog... Steve's pathetic crush briefly flared up high, shouting to go kiss Tony, but Steve immediately pushed it down. It would be stupid, not to mention cruel, to try and claim he was anyone's true love. He was small and sickly, needing a dozen pills with each meal just to live a normal life. The only people who loved him were his friends.

Speaking of friends...

"That makes no sense. I love him. Rhodey loves him. Hell, that intern he emails with, Peter, probably loves him. How-" Pepper cut herself off with a sob, hands trembling with emotion.

Thor looked heartbroken as he put an arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her. "I am so sorry lady Potts, the love of a friend or relative will not release the curse. Only the truest of love can prevail."

Steve was frustrated as well. He didn't want to lose Tony. "How would anyone ever be able to know who their true love is? If 'normal' love doesn't count?"

"Ah, the magic of the curse does offer some clues. Most victims speak of odd dreams and desires fuelled by pure instinct." Thor explained and frowned when Steve took a step back in shock.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams??" His voice was higher pitched than usual and his heart beat in his chest.

"I am not certain... The tales merely mention dreams of desire and love." Thor looked very confused, and Pepper looked up with a frown.

That's when Jarvis spoke up. "Sir's vitals are getting worse. It appears his heart is giving in." The AI sounded uncharacteristically panicked and already opened the elevator doors for the three present people.

They immediately rushed in, Steve was unsure about following, but Pepper dragged him along. Not even a minute later they were back at the penthouse and standing in Tony's room.

This was happening a lot faster than anyone anticipated.

 

Tony looked horrible. His breathing was quick and shallow, his fur was wet with sweat. The gem in his chest was barely emitting any light, and soft pained moans escaped him.

Steve took a step forward without thinking, his heart ached for this man he grew to love. It had long grown past a crush, he was only fooling himself. But he couldn't just- just kiss his boss?

Pepper pushed him forward. "Please." She whispered behind him. "We have nothing to lose. Even if there's the smallest chance... Please..."

She had a point. Tony was dying anyway. The only risk was Steve's heart. And he was more than willing to sacrifice it for Tony.

 

He stepped forward, brushing a hand through Tony's hair, smiling sadly when he leant into his hand. After a moment of tense silence, Steve leaned down and kissed his forehead. He couldn't exactly kiss around those fangs, so he hoped this would do.

Pepper's cries could be heard behind him, muffled against Thor's chest.

The beeping of the heart monitor slowed down until- "No!!"

Steve grabbed Tony's shoulders and shook him lightly. "No! Don't die!! You can't- no!! I love you! Don't leave me..." Steve let go of the tears he had been pushing down and cried. He cried and cried while laying on Tony's chest, sobbing over the love he felt hurting his heart.

 

Until an arm wrapped around him and held him close to a nicely tanned chest.

Wait. What?

 

Steve blinked the tears from his eyes and looked up into the face of the man of his dreams. Literally.

"Tony?" He whispered shocked, getting a weak smile in return.

"Heya Stevie." The voice was almost the same, just a bit higher and less slurred around the huge fangs.

The man was gorgeous. Even though he looked exhausted. Steve couldn't help himself, he leant forward and captured Tony's lips with his for a proper kiss.

 

It was the best kiss Steve had ever had.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as you might notice I added this to a new series with my earlier Cinderella au.
> 
> I am currently open for suggestions on fairytales, especially combined with a certain ship (preferable with Tony in it though XD), so leave your suggestions in the comments down below, or join my discord server using the link;
> 
> https://discord.gg/7fK8cQE


End file.
